bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of Big Brother Discord. It began on August 30, 2018 and ran until September 30, 2018. After a grueling 30 days, Larry defeated JP in a 6-1 jury vote. The season started off promising with many alliances being formed and houseguests doing what they could to have control over the game. However, things became personal and what was meant to be a light-hearted game quickly turned into cattiness. There were also many rule violations from sending private messages outside the discord server to sending screenshots. Outside of all that, these houseguests came to play and their dedication to the game was admirable. Twists/Changes * Have/Have-Not: Houseguests who were have-not's were given limitations that have's did not have to worry about. Have-not's were not able to communicate in voice chat, react with emoji's, nor could they post screenshots, gifs, or files. * Big Brother Evolution:The theme of Season 2 was BB Evolution. For the first portion of the season each week was planned to match the format corresponding to a Big Brother US season. # Week 1 = Big Brother 1: There was no HOH or POV competition. Houseguests nominated two people, the ones who received the most votes were on the block. The houseguests then cast their vote for which of the two they wanted to go home. # Week 2 = Big Brother 2: There was an HOH competition but no POV. # Week 3 = Big Brother 3: The veto was introduced but only the silver POV. The houseguest could remove one nominee from the block, however, if they were a nominee they could not use it on themselves. All the houseguests were elligible to play in this competition. # Week 4 = Big Brother 4: The golden veto was introduced. Instead of random draw, the HOH and the two nominees each got to select one other houseguest to play along side them. # .Week 5 = Big Brother 5: The twin twist was revealed. Gemma, who was an alt account, was actually two different people, Dilara and Shangela. They alternated using the account and shared information before they switched. They were told that if they survived 4 evictions as Gemma, they would both get to move into the house as individuals and as themselves. At the start of week 5 Gemma was removed from the game, and Dilara and Shangela moved in on their main accounts. The veto this week was the same format as week 4. *'Double Eviction/Triple Eviction': Following the eviction of the fifth cycle, the houseguests were informed that another houseguest would be leaving making it a double eviction. There was another double eviction following the seventh cycle that the houseguests were informed about. However, they only believed that two houseguests would be leaving that night. We then informed them that it was actually a triple eviction and that one more houseguest would be joining the jury house. *'Luxury Competition': Prior to the first eviction during week 7 the houseguests competed in a competition called 20 questions. The houseguest who got the answer (a name of a previous big brother houseguest) by asking the least about of yes or no questions would win a luxury prize. Dilara won having only asked 7 questions before guessing Jerry McDonald. She was granted the first code of the gold room safe as well as a never not pass which gave her immunity from ever having to be a have-not. She also got the power to cancel one vote that eviction week, she decided to cancel her twins vote, Shangela. *'Coup d'Etat': A timer appeared in the house. When the countdown ended, the name of six former Big Brother US houseguests were hidden throughout the house, these names were scrambled. The houseguests were not given any hints and had to figure out what to do. The next day Walker submitted the name of these six houseguests in his dairy room. He was informed that he won the Coup d'Etat and that it could be used in one of the next three evictions immediately following the nomination ceremony. He was given the option to either remove one or both of the houseguests and name the replacement nominee. He was also able to keep one of them safe from being renominated. *'Gold Room/Diamond POV': The gold room was activated week 6 by the HOH Larry. Because Larry was the HOH he was given a puzzle that he had to solve. The puzzle led to him being the first houseguest to enter the goldroom and he received the first number of the safe. He was able to invite people in the room and by the following week the remaining house guests were all in the gold room. Jupiter correctly turned the safe to the second number and thus knew the second number of the code. Both numbers were spread around and everyone had an idea of what they were. During the double HOH a hint towards the final number of the code was revealed and the houseguests were able to try to crack the safe during the triple eviction which is when the goldroom reopened. Larry was the first to enter the code correctly and he was messaged privately. He was awarded the diamond power of veto. He was told that he could use it within the next two evictions during the veto ceremony (after the initial veto winner makes their decision). He could remove one nominee or both and name the replacement nominee(s). Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 The game begins with 16 new houseguests. Gemma is an account for a twin twist that was ran by Dilara and Shangela. Like Big Brother 1, there was no HOH competition. All of the houseguests were told to nominate 2 people for eviction and that there would be no POV. A lot of one on one chats were created to mainly discuss possible nominations. Most people were on board for nominating inactive houseguests as no one wanted to get blood on their hands. Moot wanted to create a majority alliance to have control of the numbers. After creating this alliance, he expressed that he felt Gemma should leave because of how active she was in the voice chat and thinks she would be a social threat. His alliance members disagreed and turned on him as they all had a good relationship with Gemma. Coop was discussing in the living room how he felt it was unfair that he got expelled from another ORG for telling someone to kill themselves as it was only a game move. The houseguests voiced their disgust while Coop was defending their actions. Moot and Coop received the most votes and were the two nominees with Moot being the target. Scooby received a strike as he did not vote. The night prior to eviction day Coop was in the living room creating arguments with houseguests and making homophobic remarks. The houseguests were appalled by his remarks and shifted the target on to Coop. Coop became the first houseguest evicted in an almost unanimous vote.